Ellen Yin
"All I've seen the last few months...the last two nights...has challenged everything I ever believed in. It all comes down to one thing. Ethan. He was right. Gotham needs the Batman." ―Detective Ellen Yin Ellen Yin is a detective for Gotham City Police Department created for the animated series The Batman. History Ellen Yin is a police detective with the Gotham City Police Department, formerly head of her department in Metropolis PD. She transferred to Gotham PD looking for a challenge (it is implied that she left Metropolis due to Superman's presence there). Yin is a career cop at the top of her game, simple and by the book. She is as physically adept at as any male cop she knows, and has proven to be skilled in hand to hand combat. She was initially assigned as a partner to Detective Ethan Bennett. Yin quickly grows fond of her partner after being tasked with unmasking the Batman. Having shown to be an effective detective, she gains the approval of Chief Angel Rojas. She had a difficult relationship with the Batman initially, and not warming to his alter ego Bruce Wayne so easily either. Ellen doesn't have it out personally for The Batman. As a vigilante, he's breaking the law, and as Bruce Wayne she only sees a spoiled billionaire playboy, despising his seemingly silver-spoon arrogance. When her partner and friend Ethan Bennett is transformed into Clayface, Yin loses one of her best friends in the city. Before she and Batman parted ways after fighting Clayface, Batman handed her a Batwave commlink, telling her to call him whenever she needed. Keeping the commlink, Yin later calls Batman her new "partner" during a coffee shop meeting with Ethan's best friend, Bruce Wayne. Yin soon decides to test her new partnership with Batman, asking for his help in "The Cat, the Bat and the Very Ugly" as she investigates Catwoman and her mysterious new partner in crime. When Yin discovers that the mysterious partner is none other than the Batman himself, she questions her trust in the caped crusader. She decides to trust him though, after he and Catwoman stop one of Penguin's schemes to hold all of Gotham at ransom. Her first true mission with Batman as partners came in "Riddled" when the Riddler planted bombs around Gotham, threatening to detonate them if Yin didn't play his "game". The two worked together to solve the riddles, with Batman communicating secretly with Yin through the Batwave. They are both eventually captured by the Riddler, upon discovering his true plans. Yin and Batman were able to break free and foil the Riddler's plan. Riddler later attempts to reveal Yin's partnership with the Batman to Chief Rojas, but Rojas ignores him, calling him a lunatic. In the episode "Fire & Ice", Ellen attends a charity party hosted by Bruce Wayne. She tells Wayne that she knows his secret, and he initially thinks that she knows he's Batman. However, the "secret" is that Yin realizes that Bruce's "spoiled, arrogant playboy" persona is only a facade. When her former friend turned villain, Ethan Bennett resurfaced as Clayface, he is apprehended by Batman and receives therapy at Arkham Asylum. He is later cleared for released after he was deemed safe to return to society, as long as he didn't use his abilities. Yin is relieved to have her friend back, but Bennett is still angry at the Joker and seeks revenge. Yin, along with Batman attempt to reason with him, but he loses control, deciding that it was easier to be Clayface than Ethan Bennett. In the end Yin is the one to take him down with a device given to her by Batman, immobilising him. Later Yin sadly says 'we've really lost him this time'. Yin and Batman grow closer as partners, with each mission together. Yin starts to trust Batman more than her police colleagues, saving Batman from capture by her newly assigned partner Detective Cash Tankenson in "JTV". Yin is unwilling to accept Tankenson's brash behavior, but when he is targeted by the Joker, she fears that she will lose another partner to the Joker's madness, and orders Tankenson to stay away from him. Her new partner refuses to listen however, and becomes Joker's prisoner. Yin eventually saves him with help from Batman. Tankenson later transfers to a desk job, leaving Yin once again with Batman as her sole partner. However, their partnership did not go unnoticed by the villains of Gotham, drawing unwanted attention to Yin. In "Strange Minds" in order to get his revenge on both Yin and the Batman, the Joker ambushed Yin in her apartment and knocked her out with a gas. He then kidnapped her and held her hostage at a secret location with bombs rigged to blow after eight hours. Batman attempts to save Yin by entering the Joker's mind to find out her whereabouts. Batman is able to save Yin just in time, after tricking the Joker into revealing where he'd trapped her. Yin worked alongside Batman until "Night and the City", where her Batwave was destroyed by Rojas, and her badge confiscated. Yin and Batman are then briefly on the run from the GCPD, as well as the Joker, Riddler and Penguin. Her badge was later returned by Commissioner James Gordon at the end of the episode, and she was reinstated. Yin no longer appeared after season 2, though it is implied she becomes Police Commmisioner in the near future during the fourth season episode "Artifacts". Physical Appearance Ellen Yin is a young Asian-American woman with brown eyes and long dark hair. She most commonly has her hair in a high-set ponytail. However, she has been known to let her hair down. She is mostly seen wearing a red jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, long loose-fitting grey pants, and black shoes. Yin sometimes removes her jacket, revealing a black short-sleeved t-shirt with a gun holster strapped over her shoulders. In the episode "Fire and Ice" she is seen wearing a red sleeveless dress to the police gala charity ball. She is also seen wearing a black winter coat, with a red turtle-neck sweater earlier in the episode. In the episode "Strange Minds" Yin is forced to wear a red and purple jester costume after being kidnapped by the Joker. In the episode "Traction" Yin is temporarily hospitalized by Bane and is seen wearing a hospital robe, with several bandages on her face. In the episode "Riddled" Yin wears a bomb suit as she tries to disarm a bomb set by the Riddler. In the episode "Tospy Turvy" Yin is sealed in a playing card by the Joker. The card design has a purple royal robe with two white hands, each holding scepters and one of them is upside down. The card also features a crown above Yin's head, which conceals her ponytail and the bottom half of the card has a face of a woman with long dark hair. The Joker calls Yin "Queen of Spades". Trivia *Though the character of Ellen Yin is largely original to the series, it appears that she, or at the very least her name, was likely inspired by the character Commissioner Ellen Yindel, from Batman: The Dark Knight Returns. Both displayed strong, anti-Batman beliefs at their introduction, and though never confirmed, it is implied that Yindel, like Yin, developed a certain respect for Batman, after seeing his heroics. It is also mentioned in the Time Skip episode, and likely a nod to the comic, that she became Commissioner. *Ellen Yin made her final appearance at the end of the second season and was replaced by Batgirl for the third season onward. *Ellen Yin bears a striking resemblance to Elisa Maza from Gargoyles, especially the maroon coat, black shirt, and jeans habitually worn by both. *Ellen Yin appeared in a total of 16 episodes in The Batman TV show. *Ellen Yin appeared in 13 issues of The Batman Strikes! comic. TV Show Appearances ''The Batman'' *Season 1 **"The Bat in the Belfry" **"Traction" **"Call of the Cobblepot" **"The Man Who Would Be Bat" **"The Big Chill" **"The Cat and the Bat" **"Topsy Turvy" **"The Rubberface of Comedy" **"The Clayface of Tragedy" *Season 2 **"The Cat, the Bat and the Very Ugly" **"Riddled" **"Fire & Ice" **"Meltdown" **"JTV" **"Strange Minds" **"Night and the City" *Season 4 **"Artifacts" (Mentioned) The Batman Strikes! Comic Appearances * Issue #1 "Penguin Rising" * Issue #2 "City of Bats" * Issue #3 "Outlaw and Disorder" * Issue #4 "Without a Chance" * Issue #5 "Deadly Partner" * Issue #6 "The Cat's Prize" * Issue #7 "Icestorm" * Issue #9 "Sanity Plea" * Issue #11 "Man of Service" * Issue #12 "Break in at Gotham Central" * Issue #13 "Catwoman on the Prowl" * Issue #14 "Sands of Time" * Issue #17 "Who is Batman?!?" Voiced by *Ming-Na Wen (English) *Yuko Kato (Japanese) *Olga Velasco (Spanish) *Barbara Beretta (French) Gallery Detective_Ellen_Yin.jpg 380077_1266363461264_full.jpg Ellen_Yin..jpg 1184574-05.jpg|Yin takes a shortcut IMG_20181230_221411.jpg tumblr_nk3s3jx30A1qmdxsco4_400.gif tumblr_nk3s3jx30A1qmdxsco2_400.gif tumblr_nk3s3jx30A1qmdxsco5_r1_400.gif ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif ezgif.com-video-to-gif (2).gif ezgif.com-video-to-gif (1).gif tumblr_ncujvuIBkc1qmdxsco1_400.gif yin_batwave.png IMG_20181230_221332.jpg The Batman - 2x02 - Riddled_0004.jpg yin with angry tankenson.png|Yin with her newly assigned partner Detective Tankenson IMG_20181230_221318.jpg IMG_20181230_221303.jpg yin trapped in jester outfit.png|Yin held hostage by Joker yin glares.png yin hazmat suit.png|Yin in a hazmat suit yin looking forward.png yin winter gear.png yin driving 1.png ellen yin.png yin defiant.png|"Joker!" yin disarmed.png yin gets hung up on.png yin gets sprayed by joker.png|Joker drugs Yin yin jumps back.png yin letting her hair down.png yin looks through peephole.png yin points her gun.png yin reaching for her gun.png yin removing hairtie.png|Yin orders a pizza 1161159-picture_4.png yin seemingly freed.png yin struggling to free herself.png|Yin struggles to free herself 1161163-picture_7.png yin taunted by joker.png|Joker taunts Yin yin unconscious.png yin wakes up.png yin's apparition.png we can't let riddler see us together either.png yin and batman in tunnels.png yin being a badass 1.png yin being a badass.png yin captured by riddler.png yin caught by riddler.png|Yin caught by Riddler yin cautious 2.png yin challenges riddler.png|Yin qualifies to play Riddler's 'game' yin curious.png yin driving 3.png yin driving 4.png yin gcpd2.png|"Yin. Detective Ellen Yin." yin in her car.png yin in her car2.png yin looking uncertain.png|"Someone is very bright. Step into the light." yin on the commlink.png yin prepares to fight.png yin relieved.png yin solving puzzle.png|Yin solving Riddler's puzzle under pressure yin and bruce 6.png|Yin knows Bruce's 'secret' yin and bruce 3.png yin and bruce 1.png yin and bruce 5.png yin winter 2.png|Yin secretly communicating with Batman yin and gcpd.png yin frozen.png|Yin frozen in ice yin knows bruces secret.png yin thawed out.png so he's a little strange.png yin at the window.png yin contacts batman 4.png|Yin contacts Batman for the first time yin covers for batman.png yin taking cover.png yin thinking.png yin and batman in batmobile.png|Yin on the run with Batman yin and batman in batboat.png yin and batman escape.png yin climbing.png yin discovered by rojas.png|Yin's secret is discovered by Rojas yin in batmobile.png yin in batmobile shocked.png yin confronts bennett 1.png yin and bennett cafe.png yin confronts bennett.png yin at cafe.png yin testifies at trial.png Yin meets Bruce Wayne 1.png Yin police tape.png Yin sees Batman for the first time.png|Yin's first encounter with Batman Yin and Bennett wary.png Yin confronts Bane.png Yin responding to a call.png|Yin responding to a call Yin in hospital.png Yin discussing with Bennett.png Yin reports manbat.png Yin not impressed.png Yin apprehends langstrom.png Yin brings a chopper.png Yin finds langstrom.png Yin makes a call.png Yin and Bennett.png yin and bennett captured.png yin and bennett ambushed1.png yin with bennett at her office.png Yin sealed in card.png|Yin sealed in a playing card Yin loses her cool.png Yin gives Batman a pass.png|"The next time we meet Batman, the mask comes off!" Yin saves Bennett.png|Yin saves Bennett's life Yin tries to save Bennett.png Yin calls Bruce.png Yin checks up on Bennett 1.png Yin concerned for Bennett.png Yin looks at her hand.png|Yin notices something is wrong Yin doesn't recognise bennett.png Yin contemplates unmasking batman.png Yin recieves the batwave.png|Yin receives her batwave IMG_20181231_001637.jpg IMG_20181231_001957.jpg RCO003_1466226957 (1).jpg IMG_20181231_001802.jpg IMG_20181231_001833.jpg RCO015_1466226374.jpg IMG_20181231_001703.jpg IMG_20181231_001729.jpg RCO019_1466226667.jpg Category:The Batman Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Allies Category:Gotham City Police Department